


Surprise Reunion

by Burgie



Series: SSO Medieval AU [30]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Freja receives a rather odd request from her father. Freja belongs to freja-archfield on tumblr.





	Surprise Reunion

Freja Archfield, daughter of Mayor Klaus and Pi of Cape West Fishing Village and therefore the heiress, let out a gusty sigh as she finally flopped down in an overstuffed armchair in front of the fireplace. She stretched her legs out after removing her shoes, wiggling her toes in her stockinged feet. It was only early in the day, but already, she was exhausted. Not that she was surprised- it had been like this ever since it had been announced that a Duke of Castle Maria was to wed a simple market-woman from here. Freja had attended that wedding, which had been beautiful, though the bride had been frightfully pale. Still, it had been wonderful to see the vibrant oranges of Cape West mixed with the rich blue of Castle Maria in her wedding dress.

Freja closed her eyes, thinking about everything that had changed since that day. Tourism to Cape West had increased massively, bringing with it an influx of not only money but also so much work. That was perhaps the less glamorous part of all of this extra attention. Those people needed to be fed and safe and housed, which meant accounting for the money, supplies, and bedding arrangements, not to mention an increase in the guards in their gold-plated armour. Truly, the guards could (and perhaps should) have worn something less ostentatious, but her father was a bit of a dreamer. Her mother always said so. As a result of all of this extra work (though the Lady had, at least, convinced her husband to send some money to Cape West to compensate for her absence. And because she still clearly felt some loyalty to her home), there was little time for the finer things in life like just relaxing in front of a fire or going for a ride on her horse.

And now, Freja was simply exhausted from a morning full of running around after her father or the various merchants who wanted to open trade routes with the fishing village. That and the warships, which were necessary in order to protect the coast from enemies who might come to destroy the town that a noble lady hailed from. That had never happened, but it paid to be cautious. Getting comfortable in the armchair, Freja hoped that she might just sleep for a few moments, or just rest her eyes…

“Freja?” her father’s deep voice called as the door to the sitting room swung open. Freja sighed and opened her eyes. Her nap would simply have to wait. Standing from her seat, she pushed her feet back into her shoes and turned to smile at her father, hoping that she looked presentable if he’d brought along a guest.

“Yes, father?” said Freja, trying to look as though she hadn’t just been sleeping.

“I know that you have been working hard all morning, and I am truly grateful for it,” said her father, taking his hat off. He didn’t need to, but the gesture made Freja smile anyway. But her smile became more strained with what he said next. “However, I need you to do just one more minor thing.”

“And what might that be?” asked Freja. Klaus drummed his fingers on his top hat.

“Now, this is a… rather odd request,” said Klaus. Freja frowned, beginning to grow concerned.

“Odd?” Freja echoed, nerves gnawing at her.

“Yes,” said Klaus. He took a deep breath, then let it out. “We have a… special visitor.”

“Oh?” asked Freja. “Is it a noble?”

“Yes, but she doesn’t want to be seen as one,” said Klaus. “You will see, she is waiting for you in the parlour.”

“Okay,” said Freja, straightening out the skirts of her orange dress. The colours became more vibrant as they went down her dress, looking very much like a sunset. Or perhaps a sunrise.

Exiting from the private sitting room, Freja strode into the parlour, where there was, indeed, a woman standing in there. She looked normal, though, but for the red-stoned pendant that she wore on a silver chain around her neck. Her fingers came up to toy with the pendant, but then they touched a lock of her brown hair instead and drifted back down to her side.

“Hello,” said the strange woman, giving Freja a gentle smile. “I… feel as though we’ve met, but I cannot recall where.”

“I must confess that I am in the same situation,” said Freja, racking her brain to try to figure out where she’d seen that pendant before. The sight of it winking in the light tugged at something in her memory, but her fatigue from the tiresome morning clouded her mind. “My father did not even introduce you. However, I am Freja Archfield, the heiress of Cape West Fishing Village.” She felt a thrill of pride go through her as she spoke her title, standing a little straighter.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Freja,” said the woman, her fingers twitching as she clearly tried to figure out what gesture to make. At last, she simply settled with standing there and smiling. “My name is Louisa Buttergood.”

“Oh!” said Freja, her eyes widening as she realised where she remembered that amulet from. She’d seen it at the wedding, winking in the light from multiple torches that had been lit in the chandelier. She immediately dipped into a curtsey, to which Louisa blushed. “My apologies, my lady, I did not recognise you at first.”

“Yes, that was the intention,” said Louisa with a chuckle. Freja noticed that she was playing with her hair again, but Louisa quickly dropped her hand when Freja noticed. She smiled, but it looked slightly forced. 

“Pray tell, my lady, what are you doing here?” asked Freja.

“I simply wished to visit my hometown,” said Louisa. “The castle and the manor are… nice, but sometimes, one wishes for the familiar comforts of home.”

“I understand perfectly, my lady,” said Freja, smiling at her. “How would you like to spend your day?”

“Perhaps we could go to the markets?” asked Louisa. “Or we could simply go for a ride. I miss the golden trees of my hometown.”

“Yes, of course, my lady,” said Freja.

“Oh, and please keep my identity a secret,” said Louisa. “I do not wish to be recognised and fawned over.” Freja felt baffled by the very idea.

“But my lady, you are nobility! Why would you wish to be a peasant?” asked Freja, her eyes wide in shock.

“Because sometimes, I just wish to get away from it all,” said Louisa. Her words sparked another memory, and Freja frowned. “Though, usually, that ends up getting me into trouble. I was caught in a rockslide one of the first times that I did that.” Freja gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

“That was you?” asked Freja. “I rescued a lady caught in a rockslide around the Great Thunder, near Crescent Moon, a few years ago.”

“Yes! That was you?” asked Louisa, nodding. Freja nodded. “Oh! Of course it was you. My apologies, my mind was rather scattered at the time. I only told tales of a brave heroine who saved my life, but I neglected to ask your name. I recognise you now, though.” She smiled, brushing some hair out of her eyes. “Do you… still have your horse?”

“Yes, I do,” said Freja, nodding. “Jade, my lovely, fluffy horse.” Louisa’s smile morphed into a grin.

“You made quite a picture, riding in with your cloak flapping on your majestic steed,” said Louisa with a happy sigh. “Truly, an image that would invoke countless songs.”

“I have heard some,” said Freja, smiling. “Well, this day has certainly taken a turn for the better. Meeting up with the lady who I rescued all that time ago, and she is the noble who came from here. What a lovely coincidence to happen on my birthday.”

“Oh! It is your birthday?” asked Louisa. Freja nodded. “Well then, happy birthday.” Freja blushed.

“Thank you, my lady!” said Freja, dipping a small curtsey. “I can think of no better way to spend my birthday than by spending the day with a disguised noble woman.” It was certainly better than sitting in meetings with her father or with smelly sailors in the tavern.

Freja found, to her fascination, that Louisa managed to blend in quite easily with the other residents of Cape West. She wore a simple orange dress, with not a touch of blue on her. She even walked the same as everyone else, and hid her pendant underneath her dress so as to avoid robbers or attention. The two of them chatted as they perused the market stalls, Louisa telling Freja how things were in Crescent Moon while Freja told Louisa about the changes that had occurred over the past few years.

“Oh, it is truly wonderful to hear that my home town has been doing so well,” said Louisa, stopping at a little bakery. She purchased a few cakes and breads to go with the cheeses and fruits that had already been purchased at other stalls.

“It is mostly thanks to the woman who married a duke,” said Freja, carefully skirting around the fact that said woman was standing right beside her. Louisa beamed, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

With the provisions acquired, the two women collected their horses from the stables and mounted them, riding across the bridge and around the town, through to the golden-leaved forest that this valley was famous for. Both bay horses stood out, at first, in the golden mist, but they soon blended in with the brown trees. Louisa took in a deep breath of the misty forest air.

“I have missed this place dearly,” said Louisa, scouting out a place for a nice picnic spot.

“I confess, I have not been here as often as usual either,” said Freja. It was so difficult to not say ‘my lady’, her very being recoiled at the idea of treating a noble woman like just another woman. “It has been rather difficult to escape from my duties as heiress.”

“But it is nice to do it sometimes, is it not?” asked Louisa. “Just to get away from all of the stress and pressure and expectations.”

“Mostly the boring meetings,” said Freja. “I never expected that the meetings would be so boring and tedious.”

“Would that that was my only issue,” said Louisa with a sigh. “Gossip is a vicious thing, as is having to learn how to be a lady. It is so difficult to remember when to stand and curtsey and which titles to use and what to wear and how to stand and walk and talk.”

“I am sure that you will become accustomed to it,” said Freja, giving her a wan smile. She rode Jade to the top of a small hill, and then dismounted. “This looks like a nice picnic spot.”

“It does,” said Louisa, climbing down from her taller horse. Both horses grazed on the golden grass while their riders sat on a picnic blanket that Louisa had spread out. Freja tried not to feel intimidated by the noble, though it was hard not to. Easier, though, when she remembered that the lady had been victim to a rockslide that Freja had rescued her from.

“Will you tell the bards of my name?” asked Freja as she picked up a sweet cake and nibbled on it.

“Of course,” said Louisa. “They deserve to know the name of the woman who saved my life. My husband has certainly made sure of it, anyway.” She smiled, and Freja felt warm inside.

“Truly, your husband is a very good man, and very kind to you,” said Freja. Louisa blushed.

“He is,” said Louisa. “I hope that, should you marry, you will find someone as kind as he is.”

“I would not be surprised if the bards sang about you,” said Freja. “Of your love story.”

“They do,” said Louisa, grinning. “It is almost embarrassing.”

A silence fell, borne by Louisa’s shyness and Freja’s lingering fatigue. The two of them ate, also drinking the wine that had been imported from Silverglade Village. It was a delicious feast, the flavours dancing across their tongues as the food filled their bellies and woke Freja.

“Thank you for treating me to a birthday feast,” said Freja

“It was my pleasure,” said Louisa, beaming at her. “I never properly thanked you for saving my life. Most nobles would hold a feast in your honour, but I was too tired by the time I arrived home, and you left rather quickly.”

“I think that this made up for it,” said Freja. “That and the songs.” She grinned, making a mental note to visit the tavern more often so as to hear the songs of her exploits more regularly.

“Still, I will hold a feast for you,” said Louisa. “Perhaps on your birthday next year? I will send out an invitation, if I remember the date.”

“I will send a letter to you with the date,” said Freja. “Or send one with you when you return home. How long will you remain here, my lady?”

“Oh, I only came here for the day,” said Louisa. “I will leave in the morning. I do not want to stay away from my son for very long.”

“I understand,” said Freja, giving her a gentle smile. “Then, after we return home, I will give you the date of my birthday so that you may take it home with you and organise a feast.”

“Thank you,” said Louisa, smiling at her. “But I should also give you a birthday gift. What would you like? Perhaps a horse, a weapon? I have a lot of money, after all.”

“Oh, that isn’t necessary, my lady,” said Freja, blushing at the thought of this noble woman spending so much money on her. It would be too much, especially with the feast.

“No, no, I insist,” said Louisa. “It would be rude of me to not give you a birthday gift, especially after you have been so nice to me today.”

“There is nothing that I need,” said Freja, not wanting to impose on this woman. That would truly be looking a gift horse in the mouth.

Finishing off the rest of the food and wine, the two women packed up the picnic and mounted their horses once more, riding them back into the village. There was more colour in Louisa’s cheeks, now, and her eyes seemed to sparkle, too. She no longer looked like the timid woman that Freja had met this morning, instead, she looked like a proper lady. Or, at the very least, a happy one.

“Thank you for today,” said Louisa as the two parted ways on the island that held the stable. “I very much enjoyed myself.”

“Is this where you will be staying?” asked Freja, looking at the simple wooden inn. Louisa nodded.

“Yes, I am only staying the night, after all,” said Louisa. “I will be safe, you do not need to fear for my safety.”

“The duke’s contributions to our knights and warships made sure of that,” said Freja, smiling. “And thank you for today too, I had a lovely birthday.” It may have been a simple picnic, but she had dined with nobility. And she would next year, too.

When Freja finally returned to her bedroom, though, she found a surprise waiting for her. It was a simply-wrapped gift, with a tag on it that read ‘to my hero’. Smiling knowingly, Freja unwrapped the gift and gasped to find a pair of beautiful pearl earrings. She grinned as she gently threaded them through her already-pierced ears. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided that she would definitely wear these to her dinner party next year. And to dinner tonight.

“Where did you get those from, my dear?” asked her father as Freja walked into the dining room.

“From our special visitor,” said Freja, smiling as she touched one pearl earring with her hand.


End file.
